Yūto
のデュエリスト Kuro no Dyuerisuto) |othernames = Yūya ( ) Knight (ナイト Naito-kun) by Shingo Sawatari Xyz User (エクシーズ い Ekushīzu Tsukai) by most people Ute |eyecolor = Grey |haircolor = Purple and Black |d-diskcolor = Purple |age = 14 |name = Yūto The Black Duelist |gender = Male |pendulumcounterpart = Yūya Sakaki |fusioncounterpart = Yūri |synchrocounterpart = Yūgo |win = 1 |lose = 1 |ace = Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon |mechanism = Xyz Monster |occupation = Duelist |affiliation =Resistance |romaji = Yūto |anime debut = Episode 7 |jpname = ユート 黒のデュエリスト ( のデュエリスト) |status = Unknown |englishv = Michael Liscio Jr. |seiyū japanese = Manpei Takagi |image gallery = yes |d-disklight = Purple |partner(s) = Ruri Kurosaki Shun Kurosaki Yūya Sakaki|school = Heartland Duel School, Spade Branch}} Yūto (ユート) is a main character of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is also known as The Black Duelist ' ( のデュエリスト ''Kuro no Dyuerisuto). He has three dimensional counterparts: Yūya Sakaki from Standard Dimension, Yūgo from Synchro Dimension, and Yūri from Fusion Dimension. He works with Shun Kurosaki to search for Ruri Kurosaki whom has been kidnapped by their enemies. Appearance Yūto strongly resembles Yūya Sakaki; people often confuse him with Yūya, and the first time Yuzu Hīragi saw him, she thought he was Yūya in a costume. Yūto and Yūya have nearly identical faces, except for their eye colors (Yūto's eyes are gray, while Yūya's are crimson). His hair is close to a palette swap of Yūya's, black in the back with light purple in the front. Unlike Yūya, whose hair lies flat, Yūto's sweeps upward and to the right side of his head. He wears a punk-style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and dark blue tie, as well as a black cape-like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants and black boot-like shoes. Like Yūya, Yūto also wears a choker and wristbands, although his bands are a matching set—black with silver studs. Yūto also shares Yūya's penchant for goggles, though his are of a sharper make and a more military style. He also sports a mask he uses to conceal his face, a red scarf tied around his upper right arm that is partially hidden by his sleeve, and can sometimes be seen with a larger red scarf around his neck. He abandons the goggles entirely after they are damaged in his Duel with Shingo Sawatari, and later gets rid of his mask as well. Yūto and his dimensional counterparts' attire and hair are all based on the color of the cards that their dimensions are based on. As such, Yūto wears dark clothing to reflect the color of Xyz Monsters, while his hair is both black and purple, the latter color likely a reference to the color of DARK Xyz Monsters' Overlay Units. The_Black_Duelist_with_mask_(no_HD_pic).png|Yūto's mask with goggles. Yuuto mask 2 episode 24.jpg|Yūto's mask. Yuuto's_duel_disk.png|Yūto's Duel Disk. Personality Yūto and Yūya are similar in that both care about their friends and do not want to hurt anyone; this is shown by his reluctance to let Yuzu be involved in his fight. However, while Yūya is energetic and positive, Yūgo is short-tempered and stubborn, and Yūri is cruel and sadistic, Yūto is cold, serious, calm and collected. Even more so than his Dimensional counterparts. As a Duelist experienced in dimensional war, Yūto is battle-hardened, telling Shingo that he doesn't feel the sharpness of a sword nor the power of a bullet from his Dueling. Unlike his best friend Shun, he is not reckless nor impatient in his mission. Instead of simply attacking anyone he assumes to be an enemy, he would first interrogate them to get a clear idea of the situation, then leave them alone should they not be a real threat. His perceptiveness made him quick to deduce that most of LDS in the Standard Dimension is unaware of the war between Academia and the Resistance. Yūto is actually a conflicted individual. While he has strong hatred for his enemies, the destruction of his home world and losing many of his comrades made him developed a strong desire to not hurt anyone, but at the same time he knows that he must continue to fight to protect and save his comrades. Thus, he shows mercy against enemies who are at a disadvantage, such as when he offered a recuperating Sora the chance to surrender during their match after holding back against him on purpose. Deep inside his heart, Yūto harbors a deep vengeful hatred towards the Fusion Dimension and the Academia for the destruction of his home world. While indirectly possessing Yūya, he doesn't care of the consequences resulting from his actions and only focuses on defeating his enemies. This is worsened when he was under the influence of the unknown darkness to the point he enjoys harming them. Once returning to Heartland, Yūto began to be more overwhelmed by his anger and hatred that unlike before, he no longer hesitates in defeating his opponents in harsh way and for the first time clearly showing his contempt for Academia to the point of ignoring Yūya's feeling and pushing aside their ideal. Etymology In the anime, Yūto's name in Romaji is written as "Ute", which is pronounced as "Yūto" in Japanese. Yūto has many definitions depending on the kanji used. For example: 優 (Yū) means "Gentleness" and "Superiority", 悠 (Yū) means "Distant" and "Leisurely". The last syllable 人 (To) means person, 翔 (To) means to "Soar" or "Fly". For this character, his name is written in Katakana, so it has no actual meaning. Plot '''History Yūto is from Heartland City of Xyz Dimension with his close friends Shun Kurosaki and Ruri Kurosaki. Together with them, Yūto attended the Spade Branch of Heartland Duel School. At one point during these times, they watched a Duel in which Kaito Tenjō, the ace of Clover Branch, their rival branch, was Dueling, and like everyone else were amazed by his Dueling that Yūto commented as dynamic yet delicate, and expected him to become Heartland's Duel Champion.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Their happy lives ended when one day, their homeland was invaded by the Academia of Fusion Dimension, destroying the city.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" Yūto, Shun, and Ruri then joined the newly formed Resistance to stand up against the Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 33: "Future City Heartland" During the battle, Yūto and Shun managed to defeat and interrogate one of Academia Duelist who revealed the existence of other dimensions and the Academia's goal to unite all of them. Shun attempted to turn him into a card, but Yūto stopped him as it won't change their situation, stating there has to be another way to bring back the peace of their world.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 100: "The Capital of Despair - Heartland" Sometimes afterwards, Ruri was kidnapped by an Academia Duelist, Yūri, leading Yūto to look for her. While looking for her, he encountered Yūgo, a Duelist from Synchro Dimension who was also looking for his kidnapped friend, Rin. With Yūgo mistaking Yūto as Yūri and didn't answer to Yūto's question whether he was from the Academia or not, the two concluded that they are enemies and clashed, bringing out their respective ace monsters. However, both are interrupted by Shun and the other Resistance members, forcing Yūgo to retreat.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" Sometimes afterwards, Yūto heard that Shun was going to Standard Dimension to find the son of their enemy, Reiji Akaba, to make him a bargaining chip to free Ruri, so Yūto decided to follow Shun to Standard Dimension. 'Standard Dimension Arc' Duel Against Shingo Sawatari While looking for Shun, he noticed Yuzu and mistook her for Ruri. Seeing her in trouble, Yūto took over her duel against Shingo Sawatari. Before taking the duel on, he said to Yuzu he doesn't want to see her getting hurt anymore. In the first turn, all he did was set Magic Cards. Later in the duel, he Xyz Summons his ace, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He was inflicting real damage in the duel. After defeating Shingo, he took off his mask, where Yuzu and Shingo became confused and thought he was Yūya Sakaki. When Yuzu's bracelet shines, he disappeared without a trace.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 7: "Imperial Wrath of Revolt - Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" The confusion makes Shingo to complain Yūya was the culprit.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 8: "You Show School's Crisis LDS Invasion" Pre-Maiami Championship Still mistaking Yuzu for Ruri, Yūto watched over her from afar. When Yuzu goes back to the place Yūto was last seen by her and Shingo, and brought along Sora Shiun'in to learn Fusion Summon, this time, he was noticed by Sora who suddenly starts jumping and going around to catch him. Then, both Sora and Yūto fought using their Duel Disk. Sora correctly guessed that he wasn't from here, and Yūto responded back that it was also the same for Sora. He disappears again because of Yuzu's bracelet. He once again was seen observing Yuzu learning Fusion Summon with Sora and then remembered the time when he first met Yūgo. When Yuzu's bracelet shines for the third time, he is teleported to the place where Shun was.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 18: "The Two Shadows of Rebellion" Reunited with his best friend, Yūto tried to convince Shun to stop his pursuit for Reiji, realizing that LDS has nothing to do with Academia regardless of Reiji's connection with Reo Akaba, but Shun wouldn't listen and still insisted on pursuing LDS Duelists. Shun attempted to attack Masumi Kōtsu after hearing she was from LDS. Yūto stopped him before he could Duel her, reminding that Standard Dimension wasn't their battlefield. Shun then noticed Yuzu and mistook her for Ruri, questioning her before Yūto knocked him out as he told him that she is not Ruri. He then told Yuzu that Fusion card doesn't suit him, offending Sora. Before they could argue further, Yūto and Shun got transported by Yuzu's bracelet due to Yūya's arrival. Shun vs. Masumi, Yaiba, & Hokuto While Shun was Duelling Masumi, Yaiba, and Hokuto, Yūto stopped Yuzu from interfering, not wanting her to get hurt. But this only angered Yuzu who pointed out his contradicting actions, asking was it alright for Masumi to get hurt and questioning his and Shun's identities. Yūto revealed that he and Shun are trying to save his captured comrade and Shun's younger sister, Ruri, who resembles Yuzu. He admitted that he at first mistook her as Ruri until he saw her happily learning Fusion Summon, something that Ruri would never do. Yuzu revealed that she learned Fusion Summon because she wants to protect her friends. Her motivation reminded Yūto of his own and commented that Yuzu's resolve of wanting to protect her friends by learning Fusion Summon is not wrong. Before leaving, he wished for Yuzu to survive if her involvement cannot be avoided even if it means using Fusion Summon and finally told her his name. Maiami Championship Arc Duel Against Sora Shiun'in Unlike Shun, Yūto did not take part in the Maiami Championship. He walked past a big screen displaying Shun's Duel against Sora as Shun talked about The Resistance.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 34: "The Merged Demonic-Beast VS The Evolving Falcon" After Sora's defeat, he approached him in the hospital to interrogate him about Ruri's whereabouts, but he was only able to learn that captured Duelists were sealed inside cards. Sora insisted that Yūto take him to Shun for a rematch, but Yūto refused. When the guards discovered him, Yūto fled with Sora hot on his tail. At Central Park, Sora taunted Yūto about Ruri's fate, claiming that he would hunt down all Xyz users like Yūto, and suggested that destroying Fusion users would help get Ruri back. Yūto promptly challenged Sora as a result, and took damage on the first turn. Recovering, he brought out "Phantom Knights Break Sword", which Sora destroyed with his "Death-Toy Scissors Bear" and used to power it up. He brought out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" in the next turn and was in a position to win the Duel, but deliberately held back out of mercy, destroying "Scissor Bear", but leaving Sora with enough LP to stay in the match. Yūya arrived to help his friend as Yūto offered Sora the chance to surrender. When Sora didn't back down, and Yūto vowed to bring down Sora as the first step to bringing down Fusion, a furious Yūya joined the Duel, refusing to let Yūto hurt his friend further.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 35: "Academia and the Resistance" Yūya quickly performed a Pendulum Summon, bringing out "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". When the Dragon appeared, both Yūto and Yūya felt a burning sensation in their chests as "Odd-Eyes" and "Dark Rebellion" roared at each other. Aiming to destroy both Dragons, Yūya attacked, but despite using "Timegazer Magician" to counter Yūto's Traps, Yūto was able to successfully protect "Dark Rebellion". When Yūya pressed for answers to the enmity between the other two Duelists, Sora chided Yūto for not speaking since it'd reveal his faction's weakness. Sora proceeded to reveal his true strength, but before he could he was transported back to the Fusion Dimension by the Academia. Yūto proceeded to recover his Life Points and remove his Traps, pointing out to Yūya that their Duel was now pointless, and both Duelists mutually ended the Duel. Yūya pointed out how Yūto held back in the Duel, and reasoned that Yūto did not want to fight at all. Yūto spoke about how his hometown, Heartland, was once a city full of smiles, until the Fusion Dimension attacked, and told Yūya of the four known Dimensions. Yūya was skeptical, but declared that Duelling wasn't a tool for fighting, but for giving people happiness. Before they could finish their talk, however, Yūgo emerged from a beam of light on his D-Wheel, crashing into a surveillance camera. Upon removing his helmet, he was revealed to look like both Yūto and Yūya. Seeing Yūto, Yūgo challenged him to a Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 36: "The Resonating Dragons" Rematch Against Yūgo Yūto accepted Yūgo's challenge. During the course of the Duel, Yūgo remained upon his D-Wheel, thus Yūto had to run about to catch up to him and dodge the vehicle. Both Yūto and Yūgo vowed to defeat the other for taking something precious from them. Yūgo brought out his "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", a clear hint for Yūto to bring out "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" so the two dragons could duke it out. When the two Dragons were summoned, the eyes of both Duelists began glowing; both started claiming that they must destroy everything. Yūya managed to snap Yūto out of it, and while Yūto had the chance to defeat "Clear Wing", he ended his turn, remembering his vow to never hurt anyone. Yūgo, however, remained in his state and proceeded to defeat Yūto, who shielded Yūya from the shockwave. Upon losing the Duel, Yūto's soul was absorbed into Yūya, but not before entrusting his wish and his "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" to Yūya. His Duel Disk and Deck were later retrieved by Nakajima.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 37: "The Destiny that Starts Moving" Yūya vs. Isao Kachidoki Yūya was Duelling against Isao during the second round of Maiami Championship.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 38: "The Four Dimensions" With Yūya cornered by Isao's violent Duelling that prevented him from getting Action Card and Idaten's monster effect that prevented him from attacking, Yūto's soul merged himself with Yūya's with Yūto temporarily took over Yūya's body, initiating the Awakening. He used Action Card Mad Hurricane to return his monsters on the field back to deck and used "Entermate Turn Toad" and "Entermate Cheermole" to Pendulum Summoned "Entermate Rakudown" and "Entermate Silver Claw". With the two have same levels, he constructed overlay network, summoning "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that swiftly defeated Isao.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 39: "Awakening of the Imperial Wrath" Battle Royale Obelisk Force appeared and turned Knight of Duels into cards, triggering Yūto's memories when Heartland was invaded, spilling it into Yūya as the result.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storns Forth!" This caused Yūto to once again initiated the Awakening and temporarily taking over Yūya's body. Obelisk Force immediately reduced his LP since their monster effect made him unable to activate any Magic, Trap, or Action Card. They then taunted him that he will share the same fate as Knight of Duels, angering him further. His soul and Yūya once again merged, creating two new cards: "Synthesis Magician" and "Antithesis Magician", which he used to perform Pendulum and then Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon."Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" However, this didn't last long as an unknown darkness within Yūya slowly overwhelmed both Yūya and Yūto, causing it to take over Yūya's body and defeated the Obelisk Force using "The Supreme King Black Dragon - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon."Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Synchro Dimension Arc Yūya vs. Reiji After the end of the Battle Royale, Reiji challenged Yūya into a Duel with Heartland as their Duel Field. This brought back painful memories for Shun, who couldn't bring himself to tell what happened during the tragedy that befell his homeland. Reiji then started to reveal it instead, causing both Yūya and Yūto to shout at him to stop talking and start the Duel, which resulted with Yūya's lost.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 50: "Lancers - The Chosen Warriors"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 51: "Raise the Banner of Revolution - Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon" Departure The next day, the Lancers were prepared to go to the Synchro Dimension to recruit potential allies against the Academia by using their enhanced Duel Disk based from Reiji's research on Yūto's Duel Disk, leading Shun to accuse Yūya for stealing Yūto's Duel Disk along with his card as oppose to Yūya's earlier statement that Yūto entrusted it to him. In response to Shun's accusation, Yūto telepathically told Shun to trust Yūya, whom he has considered as his comrade that will never betray them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 53: ""Smile World" - A Duel Filled With Smiles" Shun vs. Dennis When Shun exposed Dennis' real identity as an Academia Duelist, Yūto reacted to the Duel within Yūya, watching the Duel intensely as his anger started to rise after hearing Dennis' part in Ruri's capture that also reminded him of his fallen comrades and his destroyed hometown. His anger spilled into Yūya and he asked does Yūya understand his feeling, to which Yūya answered that he understood, but disapproved to Duel that only filled by anger and hatred, and instead he will Duel to bring happiness for people like Yūto had asked him to.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 75: "Curse of the Resistors" Yūya vs. Crow The mind-control chip that Roget placed inside Yūya's helmet forced Yūya to enter his state of rage and synchronised his mind with his dimensional counterparts, including Yūto who was inside him and they together Duel against Crow in the same state of rage as Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" After much struggle, Crow was able to destroy the chip inside Yūya's helmet, freeing Yūya from his Awakened state, which also freed Yūto, Yūri, and Yūgo, at the cost of his defeat. Once the synchronisation ended, Yūto fell unconscious.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Yūya vs. Barrett When Yūgo and Yūri summoned "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" and "Starve Venom Fusion Dragon" during their Duel while Yūya had "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" and "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" on the field during his and Barrett's Duel, the Four Dimension Dragons started to resonate with each other causing Yūto and dimensional counterparts to go to the state of rage again.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "The Beacon of Revolution" This caused a dimensional hole to appear in the sky as they stated that they have been waiting for the moment they will become one and attempted to reach the dimensional hole. However, this was interrupted by Yuzu's arrival that automatically transported Yūgo and Yūri away, ending the synchronization.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 92: "A Tragic Reunion" Xyz Dimensions Arc Gongenzaka & Shingo vs. Kaito Yūto mentally communicated with Yūya, explaining to the latter that Kaito used to be a professional Duelist from Clover Branch of Heartland Duel School, a rival branch to Spade Branch where he and Shun attended prior the invasion. However, he noticed that Kaito has changed since his Dueling used to be subtle yet dynamic, but now he could only sensed anger in his Dueling, making Yūto wondering what had happened to Kaito while he was away. After Kaito defeated Gongenzaka and Shingo, he challenged Yūya to Duel him, intending to card him along with Gongenzaka and Shingo. Hearing this, Yūya decided to accept, not wanting anyone to be carded again. Yūto told Yūya it'll be pointless to Duel him because the current Kaito won't listen to anything he says. In respond, Yūya determined to convey his words and feelings to Kaito through Duel instead like he did with Jack.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 101: "Galactic Eyes" Yūya vs. Kaito Tenjō Yūto tried to persuade Yūya once more, explaining that while he was able to communicate with Jack because both of them shared the same goal to bring happiness to the City, the same thing won't be possible with Kaito whose heart was filled with rage. This didn't change Yūya's mind who reminded Yūto of his own wish to bring smile to people, asking him to trust him. Reluctantly, Yūto let Yūya Duel. Soon, Kaito overpowered Yūya, already seeing through his tactic after his previous Duel against Shingo and Gongenzaka, making Yūto realised that Kaito's skill has much more sharpened than before. He again tried to persuade Yūya to stop, but the latter still insisted to continue. Unfortunately, even after summoning "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon", Kaito still able to counter it with his reverse card to summon another "Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon", destroying the Supreme King Black Dragon and left Yūya's field wide open. Finally deciding to help, Yūto quickly instructed Yūya to use the dragon's monster and Pendulum effects. Understanding that he was still not strong enough but still wanting to open up Kaito's heart regardless of his and Yūya's current strength, Yūto finally came up with this tactic: Duelling together with Yūya, both of them Xyz summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", shocking Kaito. By summoning his ace monster, Yūto tried to remind Kaito of him during their days at Heartland Duel School. Yūto's strong presence within Yūya allowed Kaito to momentarily see his splitting image, causing Kaito to thought Yūya as Yūto. Before the Duel could continue, Shun arrived with Sayaka Sasayama and Allen Kozuki to clear the misunderstanding. Despite Shun's assurance that Yūya and the others are allies, Kaito remained defiant and left the scene, leaving Yūto and Yūya in wonder.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 102: "The Heartless Hunter" Resistance Hideout At the Resistance hideout, both Yūya and Yūto were lamenting over their inability to open Kaito's heart, only feeling Kaito's anger throughout their Duel even after they have summoned "Dark Rebellion". Allen then commented Yūya's resemblance with Yūto, even starting to think that Yūya might actually Yūto himself by the fact that he used "Dark Rebellion" until Shun cleared the confusion. Allen questioned Yūto's whereabout since he was supposed to be following Shun to Standard Dimension but was now absent. Before Yūya could answer, Yūto told him not to reveal that he is inside him because they won't understand their condition, something that Yūya reluctantly agreed. They were saved from the question by Shun who explained that Yūto had suddenly vanished and then entrusted "Dark Rebellion" to Yūya, whom at first Shun suspected for stealing the card. However, after watching Yūya throughout their battle at Synchro Dimension, he came to believe that Yūto had indeed entrusted his ace monster to Yūya and understood why he did so, something that relieved both Yūto and Yūya. Their relief was cut short when Allen and Sayaka revealed that while they were gone, Academia had launched a massive offensive attack that destroyed most Spade and Clover branches' Resistance Duelists and residents, including Kaito's whole family, which shocked Yūto.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 103: "The Brilliant Mechanical Angels" Duel Against Edo Phoenix While looking for his father, Yūya asked Yūto whether he had met his father before, but Yūto denied this and revealed that the words he said about Duel is to bring happiness to people's future was derived from Ruri's words, something that Yūto asserted Ruri had heard from Sayaka which Yūshō had taught to the latter. Yūya then switched the conversation to he could now freely communicate with Yūto compared to previous instances, and wondered was it because they are at Xyz Dimension. Yūto deduced that it was most likely because of what happened during the Duel against Barrett when the four dragons resonated, acknowledging the existence of an unknown being that taking over them. Yūto theorized that their current condition has something to do with it and he felt his current residence in Yūya's body was all according to "Dark Rebellion's" intention. They were interrupted by a hooded young man who questioned Yūya's presence and his father's name, mistaking him as a lost child. When Yūya revealed that his father is Yūshō Sakaki, the man revealed himself as an Academia Duelist, Edo Phoenix, and attacked Yūya. While Yūya tried to communicate with Edo in hope of finding out about his father, Yūto tried to dissuade Yūya from doing so and instead concentrate on winning the Duel because Edo was from Academia, but Yūya insisted on trying to speak with him because he probably won't get another chance to find some clues about his father. Unable to dissuade Yūya, Yūto pointed out the fact that Edo hates Yūshō, which means even Yūshō couldn't make him smile. Yūto further admitted that when he returned to Heartland and saw its desolated scenery, he was having a second thought about the ideal to bring smile with Duel. While it was certainly ideal, he is now convinced that ideal can be achieved only after Academia has been defeated. With this in mind, Yūto forcefully possessed Yūya's body and took over the Duel, summoning "Dark Rebellion" to reduce Edo's LP to 100 before letting Yūya take control once more. The switch didn't last long, however, as Yūto soon was overcame by his anger for Edo who he was sure had defeated his Resistance comrades and regret for ever going to Standard Dimension instead of staying and protecting his comrades and Kaito's family. Yūto forcefully switched place with Yūya again and summoned "Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon", turning the tide. However, just when it was seemed he was about to win, Edo activated his monster's effect to give 1000 damage to both of them, forcing the Duel to end with a draw. The shockwave from the effect sent him and Yūya to crash and buried in rubble as they heard Academia Duelists arrived to help Edo and learned of Edo's identity as Commander-in-Chief of Academia.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 104: "The HERO Bearing the Name of "D"" Shun vs. Kaito After Dueling with Edo, Yūto and Yūya returned and saw smoke nearby the Resistance hideout and headed there, thinking it was Academia, only to find Shun and Kaito Dueling. Yūya tried to stop the Duel, but neither Kaito nor Shun were willing to back down, so Yūto told Yūya to let Shun handle the situation. As he was watching the Duel, Yūto was surprised that for the first time Shun was trying to convey his words through Duel. He then unconsciously took over Yūya's body as he reminisced their times as students when Shun and Kaito were admired by children and how they looked up to the two of them. Consequently, this also gave away Yūto's existence inside Yūya to Shun and the others. Shun, however, weren't so surprised by the revelation as he already has a feeling that Yūto was nearby, making Yūto smiled at him.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 105: "The Bonds of the Resistance" Duel Against Tyler Sisters While searching for Sayaka who suddenly went out to look for Kaito, Yūya and Shun heard Shingo's scream and then found him, Gongenzaka, Sayaka, and Allen injured after they were defeated by Academia Tag Duelists, the Tyler Sisters, Gloria and Grace. Hearing the insult from Tyler Sisters, Yūto possessed Yūya's body for a moment and shouted at the sisters that he and Shun didn't run away but had another thing to do on their own and if they were there, they could've prevented the sisters from carding many of their allies. Yūya questioned did Yūto knew them, which Yūto denied but he had heard of them as Tag Duelists who uses Amazoness Deck that nearly wiped the Spade Branch. Controlled by his rage, Yūto urged Yūya to accept their Tag Duel challenge together with Shun. As the Duel went on, Yūto increasingly became angered by the sisters' taunt and insults despite Yūya's warning not to. At Yūya's second turn, Yūya finally told Yūto to calm down, reminding him that if he let his anger controlling him further, they will be possessed by the mysterious being and he didn't want to experience that again. Hearing Yūya's plea to trust him and promise he will answer his and Shun's feelings, Yūto decided to leave the rest to Yūya. Yūya summoned "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" that increased the sisters' LP to 10100, making Yūto questioning Yūya's plan to wipe out the sisters' LP. Yūya then activated "Miracle Rocket Show" and "Smile World" to negate battle damage to the sisters and increased each of their monster's ATK by 400 before instructing Shun to activate "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon's" effect to increase its own ATK. Now understanding what Yūya was planning, both Yūto and Yūya activated "Dark Rebellion's" effect to increase its ATK and attack Grace's "Amazoness Pet Liger". Using "Miracle Rocket Show's" final effect, they able to inflict 10,225 damage to the sisters, defeating them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 108: "The Amazoness Trap" Duel Against Obelisk Force While on their way back to hideout, they were intercepted by the Obelisk Force who challenged them to Duel. Since Allen, Sayaka, Shingo, and Gongnenzaka were still injured from the previous Tag Duel, Yūya and Shun Duel the Obelisk Force by themselves. After witnessing the impact Yūya did to the Tyler Sisters, Yūto decided not to interfere this time and watch over the Duel, trusting Yūya that he will able to converse properly even if the opponents are the Obelisk Force with his current strength, something that Yūya was grateful of. As the Duel went on, however, when the Obelisk Force summoned "Antique Gear Chaos Giant", Sayaka ran away in fear due to the trauma of the first attack and almost hit by a falling debris, prompting Shun to rush over to protect her, shocking Yūto and the others. While Sayaka was saved, Shun was wounded and collapsed, leaving only Yūya to fend off against the Obelisk Force. They fortunately were saved by Kaito's arrival who assisted in defeating the Obelisk Force. While tending to Shun, Edo and his Academia squad arrived, challenging them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 109: "The Falcon that Perishes on Battlefield" Yūya vs. Edo Edo forcefully dragged Yūya to Duel him and trapped him inside his magic field so no one can interfere their Duel. Yūya refused to Duel out of concern for Shun, but Yūto revealed to Yūya from his experience that Academia Duelists are ruthless people who will attack unarmed, injured, and even people who are on the verge of death, which means the only way to save Shun was to defeat Edo. After Kaito convinced Yūya he will take care of the Academia squad, Yūya accepted Edo's challenge. During the Duel, Yūya contemplated a way to speak with Edo, a thought that surprised Yūto who once again told Yūya to cease the thought because Edo will never listen to him, though this didn't stop Yūya to keep trying. Yūya was momentarily distracted when seeing Kaito got surrounded by the Academia squad until Yūto told him to focus on his own Duel. Edo then revealed what happened between him and Yūshō and how he persisted with his loyalty to Academia's Dueling. Hearing this, Yūto again told Yūya that it was impossible to speak with Edo since he only believed that Academia's Dueling is the most righteous. To his confusion, however, Yūya suddenly smiled after hearing Edo's story, and Yūto questioned this, to which Yūya answered he was just thinking of the fact that Edo has been keeping the half of the torn "Smile World" for the whole time.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 110: "The Torn "Smile World"" On the verge of defeat, Yūto suggested that Yūya could counterattack by using multiple monsters to attack since Edo's "Destiny HERO - Dystopiaguy" could only use its effect once per turn. While Yūya agreed it was a good plan, Yūya still stayed true to his determination to Duel with the way he believes in. Yūto reminded Yūya that his father wasn't able to open Edo's heart, but Yūya was sure that his father had succeeded in opening Edo's heart, but Edo just refused to admit it, so he determined to make Edo remember the joy he felt during his Duel against his father. As Yūya pointed out this fact to Edo, the latter further revealed how Yūshō said he was willing to forgive Academia if they can change their way and smile together with him, believing that forgiving each other is the only way to end conflict, a way that Yūto never thought before. Yūto continued to observe the Duel, shocked at how strong Yūya's determination was even after being beaten so badly.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 111: "Pendulum Heart" Once Yūya defeated Edo, they were surrounded by the Academia soldiers that Noro had called in case Edo lost. Just as Noro ordered them to attack, to everyone, including Yūto's shock, Edo defended Yūya as he he declared his treachery against the Professor, which followed by the Tyler Sisters. Knowing that Edo and Tyler Sisters' feelings are genuine, Yūto sincerely asked them through Yūya to help him bring back the smiles and happiness to Xyz Dimension, which Edo agreed. Kaito and the Resistance then arrived, forcing Noro to surrender, and Edo's speech convinced the remaining soldiers to defect as well. Fusion Dimension Arc Departing to Fusion Dimension Back at Resistance hideout, while discussing their decision to let Edo and the Academia in Heartland to help them, Yūto momentarily possessed Yūya's body and spoke to Kaito and the others of what Yūya said during his Duel against Edo: only retaliating when being attacked won't bring the conflict to the end, something that Yūshō believed. He added while he knew that there are things that couldn't be forgiven, but by having a courage to forgive others they can open the path to the future. Yūto assured Kaito that he just showed them that courage by admitting his wrong doing and willingness to forgive the Academia. Edo then informed that there's a way to change back the people who have been carded, but first they need to retrieve all the carded people at Academia in Fusion Dimension. Using the dimensional transfer device in Academia's Xyz Dimension base, Yūto, Yūya, Kaito, Gongenzaka, and Shingo went to Fusion Dimension. Powers and Abilities Yūto's Duel Disk has a system similar to Action Field, enabling him to inflict real damage, destruction, and pain in a Duel even without the presence of an Action Field. Examples of this are wind being felt from Solid Vision holograms, causing explosions that can shake an entire building, and using "Phantom Death Spear" to pin Shingo to a wall by his coat. Upon his next appearance, he was also shown to be acrobatic, performing several high and agile jumps in a scuffle with Sora. He can also dash to the point of being nearly a blur that a pair of guards couldn't react fast enough. Yūto is stronger than he looks; he was able to effortlessly knock down Kakimoto off-screen, and knock Shun unconscious with a single punch to the gut. * 'The Awakening -' Like his dimensional counterparts, Yūto has the ability to enter the Awakening that increases his Duelling skill, but came at the cost being blinded by his rage, resulting Yūto has no other objective but to defeat his opponent in brutal way. However, this got worsened after Yūto witnessed the Obelisk Force turning people into cards that triggered his painful memories of the tragedy that befell his homeland. Yūto's sadness and hatred gave birth to a darkness that was strong enough to overwhelm both him and Yūya, causing their Duelling skill increased, but slowly losing their humanities. During the state, Yūto has no recollection of what happened. * 'Possession '- After he was absorbed into Yūya, Yūto is able to take over Yūya's body whenever he sees fit whether it's with or without Yūya's permission. Initially, Yūto was only able to possess Yūya whenever triggering the Awakening, but ever since their arrival at Xyz Dimension and able to communicate with each other, Yūto was able to freely take over Yūya's body without triggering the Awakening. When he possessed Yūya's body, Yūya's eyes momentarily glowed purple before it turned into Yūto's grey colour. However, while Yūto wasn't Dueling, Yūya's eyes remains red. Yūto's possession, especially when he was angered, is so strong that even Yūya himself unable to prevent it nor taking back control of his own body. * 'Synchronization '- Like his dimensional counterparts, Yūto is able to synchronised his mind with his dimensional counterparts. This was first triggered during his rematch against Yūgo. The synchronisation was triggered because "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" were calling one another, resulting both Yūto and Yūgo to awaken at the same time. * 'Telepathy '-''' '''Yūto is also capable of selectively communicate telepathically with other people from within Yūya that can only be heard by the person whom he is communicating with, even without Yūya himself realizing. Deck Yūto runs a "Phantom Knights" Deck that focuses on Xyz Summoning. He uses several copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" to protect himself against attacks and to Xyz Summon his ace card, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while using cards like "Phantom Death Spear" and "Phantom Wing" to protect it as well as damage the opponent, enabling a OTK through the effect of "Xyz Dragon". His monsters are Level 3 and "Dark Rebellion" is Rank 4, so Yūto takes advantage of the effect of his "Phantom Knights Break Sword" in the early game. Should it be destroyed, its other effect instantly sets up the Summon of "Dark Rebellion". His Dueling style reflects his merciful nature and refusal to hurt others. He uses many protective cards and cards that restrain the opponent, additionally he often leaves the opponent with enough life to survive his assaults and offers them the chance to surrender peacefully, only finishing them off should there be no other choice. Phantom Knights Duels Trivia * Yūto's seiyuu Manpei Takagi and Yūgo's seiyuu Shinpei Takagi are twin brothers. * Yūto's and Yūgo's flashback in episode 18 was initially scheduled to appear in first episode. References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Xyz Dimension Category:Resistance